Hash-Slinging Slasher
You meant the Slash-Bringing Hasher? You meant the Sash-Ringing Cashier? The Hash-Slinging Slasher is an evil entity that came from the depths of Bikini Bottom and has now officially joined the Psi Insurrection Force, operating in the Intelligence Unit and in the Commanding Unit. Appearance He is often described as a ghostly entity with a rusty spatula in place of his hand and glowing red eyes. More features were added by more eyewitnesses, such as a crab-claw, metallic spikes on the back and myriads of long tentacles on its back. Personality His personality is very instable and mostly agressive. He is 75% malice and 25% fish. He is a very evil creature and often plays mean and malicious pranks, such as putting a ebola-infected syringe in someone's chair. It also has the interest in cooking and that made him rivals with Weegima. Story He was a proficient and beloved frycook that worked at the Krusty Krab, but one day he accidentally chopped his hand off, but replaced it with a spatula. Seconds later, a bus hit him at the kitchen and he was fired at his funeral by Moar Krabs. He then began haunting the Krusty Krab every tuesday night pursuing Moar Krabs, but never got hold of him, so he gave up and went to the surface. He began his new life working on a Spaghetteria. There, he met Weegima and became friends with him at the beginning, but slowly turned into his bitter rival. He then met Psigee and was forced persuaded to join the Psi Insurrection Force. He currently works as the army millitary general, manager and also as the main espionage unit. Skills The Hash-Slinging Slasher is a powerful ghostly entity and does not have a physical body, but can very well interact with the physical world. His weakness is strong light. He is mildly annoyed at the sun and always wears a hoodie to protect him from it. Despite his weakness, he is a powerful magic user and can cast several spells and curses, making him the perfect member for the Intelligence Unit. He also uses his tentacles for draining his victim's soul and his crab pincers to inflict harm to them. Signs you're being haunted by the Hash-Sling Slasher He is known for picking random victims and haunting them, most of giggles. Despite this, he is very brutal in his hauntings and may very well kill off his victim for fun. This section contains priceless advice on how to detect if this vile being is haunting your house. The signs are three: # The lights will flick on and off. # The phone will ring...but there will be nobody there! # He will arrive in front of your house with a bus and will start tapping your window with his spatula. If there's no window, he will tap your door instead. If these signs are shown, get out of there and call the police immediately! He is a very dangerous entity and you don't want to be his next victim. Trivia * He is the only ghostly entity to join the PIF * He is an excellent frycook. * He breaths out of the water BECAUSE HE IS ALREADY DEAD! * Most people call him the "Ha-" because that's all they can say before he haunts them. Category:Scary Category:Evil Creatures Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Ghosts Category:Psi Insurrection Force Category:Spongebob-Related Category:Deceased